<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in which anakin skywalker is a gift giving entity by vapaad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988746">in which anakin skywalker is a gift giving entity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/pseuds/vapaad'>vapaad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Loves Children, Anakin Skywalker is the Son of The Force, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Culture, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Slice of Life, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force is non binary, holiday fluff piece but it's august, the force is a proactive parent, this fandom needs more soft jedi so i'm giving it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/pseuds/vapaad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The younglings have a saying. They say that if you send your wishes to Anakin Skywalker on Life Day, those wishes get sent to the Force themself. And your wish will come true.</p><p>or</p><p>in which the results of a prank has Anakin accidentally becoming the star wars version of a santa claus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, The Force &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in which anakin skywalker is a gift giving entity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to the New SW Canon discord server for enabling this prompt! also based on this <a href="https://ah-nakin.tumblr.com/post/626599154351849472/its-like-august-but-lets-have-a-holidays-think">post</a><br/>post on my tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It started out like this.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka Tano is a prankster. And she’s quite famous for it. Her most willing and most frequent victim? None other than Jedi Knight extraordinaire Anakin Skywalker. Her master. Which brings her to this moment.  Ahsoka frequently visits the younglings. How could one not? When a gaggle of excited little kids swarm you and ask you for stories as if you were the best thing in the world? There’s no better way to spend free time during a galaxy-wide civil war.</p><p> </p><p>It started with a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys know that if you send your Life Day hopes to Master Skywalker, your wishes will come true?” this whisper was met with excited and unbelieving gasps in the crèche. After all- the thought of a wish granting entity is exciting to any sort of youngling. Jedi or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we write them down and give it to him, Padawan Tano?” A tiny Mirian raises her hand, excitedly asking her question.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course!</em> You can talk to him, you can write him letters! Do whatever! He’ll forward it to The Force and it will be a done deal!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Padawan Tano, why don’t we just ask <em>The Force </em>to make our wishes come true?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because… and look, this is a big secret, okay! So ssshhh” the younglings bend forward at Ahsoka, young eyes riddled with curiosity. “Master Skywalker is the Force’s son! So he gets extra special privilege to talk to his parent!”<br/>
<br/>
The younglings all smile. Finally, they can have their Life Day wishes be true! Ahsoka too, is smiling. She, after all, just sent the entire crèche population onto Anakin’s child-hating self.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It went on like this.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin Skywalker is the son of The Force. This has many implications. But apparently the younglings are of the opinion that he’s some wish granting entity, and he absolutely does not know what to do. Anakin does not hate children, much to his Padawan’s chagrin. He just… has trouble with calm and serene Jedi younglings. (<em>“If you spent time in the crèche you’d know that younglings are anything but calm and serene, Padawan</em>).</p><p> </p><p>It started with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Between battles during a galactic wide civil war, a Jedi knight-general finds his respite in the arms of his senator wife. Of course the schedule of a galactic senator is not one that shows mercy. Said senator wife would probably have to bid her tidings to see the beginnings of said battles in a galactic wide civil war the Jedi knight-general is fighting for. When Padmè tells Anakin she has to go and actually do her job, Anakin decides to actually go to the place where he’s supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi Temple.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been at odds the entire day, as if something meaningful was about to happen. Said something is apparently a youngling carrying an envelope with a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Skywalker… I was wondering if you’d allow time to forward my Life Day wishes?” perhaps, if Anakin wasn’t too puzzled he’d say <em>‘what Life Day wishes’. </em>But Anakin is Anakin. So he cocks his head and accepts the envelope from the sheepish blushing youngling who’s now running away.</p><p> </p><p>The next time it happens, he’s in the Room of a thousand fountains, searching for Obi-Wan. So it happens, his visit concurs with the Bear clan’s allotted meditation time in the room. The supernova level presence Anakin has within the force can be felt and seen clearly during meditation for just about any force-sensitive. When the meditation focus of the entire Bear Clan breaks at the presence of Anakin Skywalker, Master Yoda sighs in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Skywalker! Padawan Tano said if we gave you our Life Day wishes it will come true! Is that true? Might we give ours to you right now? Here’s mine!” before he knows what’s happening, letters upon letters are shoved onto Anakin’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Younglings! Disturb Knight Skywalker, you should not. Came here with a purpose, he did. And came with a purpose, we did too. Continue our meditation, we shall. Ask of your wishes, you can do later.” Master Yoda taps his stick onto the ground twice, effectively turning the attention of the younglings towards him with the simple gesture.</p><p> </p><p>The younglings bow at him, apologies forwarded. Anakin forgets his search for Obi-Wan for a moment, remembering the sentences one of the crèchelings just spoke to him. <em>Ahsoka</em>. Of course it’s Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano has somehow convinced a gaggle of children that he’s some wish granting entity. Giving children hope is a dangerous thing, and when Life Day comes and their wishes don’t come true, it’s <em>Anakin</em> who’s to be the victim of passive-agressive jedi-do-not-hate younglings. An entire temple of them. <em>Oh Force. </em>His Padawan is grounded.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It proceeds this way.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin Skywalker continues his quest for Obi-Wan with a newfound determination. If there was one person with all-powerful wisdom to help him deal with an entire temple of younglings, it will have to be no one else but Obi-Wan Kenobi. So Anakin pokes Obi-Wan’s arms multiple times, disturbing his afternoon nap- (<em>meditation, Anakin)</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Master I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, what trouble have you managed to stir up now?” Obi-Wan is rubbing his eyes. Yeah- <em>meditation. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s all Ahsoka’s fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose when time comes I ask Ahsoka, she will say the same of you, my dear Padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time! It’s all her!” Anakin throws up his arms and grumpily sits by Obi-Wan’s side, crossing his arms. “Master, the temple’s younglings have been giving me letters <em>all day</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Anakin, must you really dramatize your fanmail? We all get them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What- <em>what fanmail? </em>Anyways no! Ahsoka managed to convince the younglings that I can grant them Life Day wishes! Like a gift giving entity!” Anakin is clearly exasperated, that much is known.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how that’s an issue of mine, Anakin.” Obi-Wan raises his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to <em>do</em>. If their wishes don’t come true they’ll be mad at me, they’ll hate me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jedi do not hate, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, you just get severely annoyed.” Anakin rolls his eyes. Obi-Wan decides to keep quiet on Anakin’s own exempt in his tenses.  “Same difference, I don’t <em>need </em> an entire temple of ‘severely annoyed’ children coming at me.”</p><p>“If that really is your concern, the younglings will be ah- <em>severely annoyed</em> with you no matter what you do, Anakin. Might as well go along with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thanks Master you’re increasingly helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Move along now, I want to continue my meditation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean your afternoon nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“-tt- padawan, it’s <em>meditation.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It went on with silence.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout Anakin’s entire Life Day leave, he gets a letter or a whisper from a youngling, well <em>a lot of them</em> every day. He’s been stopped in the hallways, stared at in the salles, and disturbed during his meals in the refractory. The only times younglings aren’t swarming him are during his times in the senate visiting the chancellor, or during his stays in his wife’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan told him to get on with the scheme, so he pretends. He accepts the letters with smiles and pretends to not hear his Padawan snickering at him Everytime a youngling approaches him. And it’s all going well, <em>all</em> being just delaying the inevitable which would be an entire temple of passive aggressive younglings.</p><p> </p><p>After a week, Anakin considers roping Obi-Wan into the scheme. Perhaps he should tell the youngling that Master Kenobi is his wish assistant? Then, maybe then, he won’t be the sole victim of passive aggressive toddlers. But of course, how can the younglings be mad at <em>Master Kenobi</em>. Anakin knows full well the kind of hero worship the younglings have towards his master. He, of course, practically started the entire thing <em>(though it did develop organically)</em>. What skips through Anakin’s mind is encroaching <em>Ahsoka</em> and turning her prank back on her.</p><p> </p><p>It starts with a realization.</p><p> </p><p>Life Day, for Anakin, is somber. He has fond memories of Obi-Wan taking him to Dex’s and giving him tiny knick knacks. He has amazing memories of all the Life Day’s he has spent with Padmè these last few years. The amount of happiness in the holiday he’s acquired through Obi-Wan, Padmè, and Ahsoka sadly does not hold a candle towards the feelings regarding his mother the holiday brings to him.</p><p> </p><p>Slaves rarely- if ever, get breaks. Slaves do not have cause for celebration (in death or freedom- there is always misery, for a party is always left behind). But Life Day is special throughout the galaxy. He remembers how his mother would always tell him a special story during the day, where they’d sit under the stars at night. He remembers how she would make breakfast extra special on the day, how he’d get to have a <em>cold drink</em> under the burning twin suns. He flashes to their time at Gardulla’s, where holiday celebrations were held for the day and him and his mother would be able to scrap for the freeborn’s holiday foods. He thinks back to his time at Watto’s, where the toydirian would grant him and his mother early leave. He smiles back towards the humble parties at the Tatooine slave quarters, where everyone was <em>family</em> and depur was forgotten for a few short hours.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s experience with the holiday has been <em>joyous </em>no matter the circumstance. No matter the amount of hurt the memories of it bring to him now.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers his first Life Day as Ahsoka’s master. He remembers how <em>excited</em> Ahsoka was at the concept of it. Asking about lineage traditions. Anakin had not had the heart to tell her of what had befallen to her lineage. To tell her of <em>Dooku and Qui-Gon</em>. So he attempted. He took her to Dex’s with Obi-Wan, had her meet up with Padmè, and gave her new lightsaber parts (<em>a part of me will always be able to protect you, Snips</em>).</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the end of the day. <em>“Thank you, Master. This is everything I’d ever imagined and more,”</em> and the hug Ahsoka gave him afterwards. A surprise, they were never the type of master-padawan pair to hug.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Anakin opens his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“-and really Sapir has been so tough to get my hads on lately,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not listening?” Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows in a scolding look.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, something about your uh… tea?”  Anakin twists his lips, trying to remember the beginnings of the conversation. “Never mind that- how did you used to celebrate Life Day before you uh- had me and all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Life Day? Oh Qui-Gon always signed us up to do some relief work- it is the holiday of giving after all. What do you ask for?” Obi-Wan moves his hands as he tells this.</p><p> </p><p>“What about while you were in the crèche? Like <em>before</em> you became a Padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I suppose we never really did anything. Life Day was never a big thing with Jedi, even with it being a galactic holiday. It’s why Life Day is more of a lineage tradition than anything else, really. Perhaps groups of initiates would attempt a celebration but I've never been privy to one.”</p><p> </p><p>“No presents? No celebrations?” A part of this feels <em>wrong</em> to Anakin. Because if he, a slave, as a child, got to celebrate Life Day, then surely the freeborn temple younglings should too?</p><p> </p><p>“Not to my knowledge, no. It’s part of the excitement of becoming a Padawan, I suppose. The lineage traditions.” Anakin runs his metal arm through his hair. This doesn’t feel <em>right</em>. Children deserve to enjoy a holiday.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to meditate.” Anakin turns away from Obi-Wan and rushes to his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Meditating</em>. It must be a Life Day miracle.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It proceeds with a talk.</p><p> </p><p>Like any other good Jedi, Anakin Skywalker’s quarters is outfitted with meditation mats. Albeit his is covered in discarded jedi robes and a few other things. He pushes aside the robes, leaving them discarded on the floor and sits in a cross legged position. His eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin Skywalker is the child of the Force. This has many repercussions. One of it being the fact that <em>half</em> of him constitutes of The Force. Of Midichlorians. Meditation is extremely difficult for him. It’s too <em>loud</em>, too <em>bright</em>. The presence and the voices of the entire galaxy rings in his head, such deafening sounds would drive a man to insanity with constant exposure. So, willing solo meditation is a rare occurrence for Anakin. He remembers the first time he attempted deep meditation. Recalls Obi-Wan’s look of fright when Anakin refused to wake, blood running out of his nose, how Obi-Wan had told him in panic that Anakin’s eyes were <em>glowing</em> for hours.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first time he communed with the Force. His sire. His parent.</p><p> </p><p>Cold air fills his lungs periodically. The gentle sounds of his breath guiding him towards focus. The easier the focus, the sooner he sinks into the palisade of the force, where tranquil will finally meet him.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Welcome home, my child.’</em> the voice is melodic, barely above a whisper, yet it reverberates through his soul.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Anakin opens his eyes, it’s Naboo that greets him. A table set full of pastries and two cups for tea. The tea parlor floats in the midst of Theed’s waterfalls. There is no way to describe what the personification of the force looks like, the Force, after all, presents themselves differently to all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Anakin smiles and sits himself in the unoccupied chair.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s up? Here to tell me about my daughter-in-law which I <em>still</em> haven’t met.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the <em>last time</em> how would you even meet Padmè? She’s not even force sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, I’m the force. Whatever I will, it <em>will be</em>. Didn’t the jedi teach you that?”</p><p>“Uh-uh, I don’t want her getting mad at me for suddenly being force sensitive enough just so she can meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least bring Ahsoka next time!” The Force huffs. “Not that I don’t love and appreciate a visit from my favorite child, which I <em>wish</em> he’d do more often. But I can feel you’re here with a purpose so out with it, kiddo.” His parent sipped their tea, humming pleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can make wishes come true, right? Like if I make a wish you can make it a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em>yes</em> but I do have limits with that.” The Force waves their finger around and snatches a piece of tusken bread. “Whatever do you want it for anyways? Maybe <em>children</em>? Oh I’d love some grandchildren.” At this, The Force instantly <em>brightens</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no, please don’t will yourself grandchildren. Padmè will <em>kill me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spoilsport!”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s just- I have these wishes from the younglings. For Life Day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? They gave their wishes to you? Whatever for?” The Force cocks their head.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a prank Ahsoka started. She managed to convince the younglings that I can make their wishes come true. At first I sorta just went on with it but then Obi-Wan told me how the younglings never really celebrate Life Day so I figured this was worth a shot, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Say no more, it’s handled.” The Force is beaming with pride. “Shmi raised you well, my son. I am meant for more <em>kindness, </em>more <em>joy</em>. And to see you spreading my gift as so brings me extreme pleasure.” they step up towards Anakin, wrapping him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin had <em>missed</em> parental love and he might be dense at times, but that is definitely what he’s being given at this moment. “Thank you.” he smiles, looking at his parent in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I can feel Ahsoka looking for you. Visit more often, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The second time Anakin opens his eyes, it’s to Ahsoka waving her hands in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“-Skyguy?” Ahsoka snaps her finger to Anakin’s forehead, jolting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Snips, <em>ow.</em> That was uncalled for.” Anakin rubs at his now stinging red forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been comming you for <em>hours</em>. And you’ve been sleeping?”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you call what you were doing exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just visiting my parent, Ahsoka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Visiting your <em>who</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know- oh kriff. I’m late for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner? Dinner with who?” Anakin rushed towards the door. Unfortunately for Ahsoka, he exited before either of her questions were answered by Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did <em>I</em> have to end up with the insane master.” Ahsoka sighs and gets up, brushing her lap. She lays down the piece of flimsi her tutors told her to give to her master on his cooling unit, exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It ends like this.</p><p> </p><p>On Life Day, the entire youngling population of the Jedi Temple woke up with great joy. Those who asked for physical objects were granted so, wrapped boxes appearing in the nooks of their beds. Those initiates asking for masters found themselves guided to one on the day, Padawan-Master offers being exchanged. The wishes aren’t always so grand. Some have hoped for better exam results, better lightsaber skills. Some have asked for <em>friends</em>, for companions.</p><p> </p><p>And it all became true.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is having an amazing morning. A traditional tea ceremony is what they have decided to be their Life Day morning ritual. With most of the jedi recalled back to the temple, Anakin has the pleasure of the company of everyone else in his lineage- namely Feemor.</p><p> </p><p>Master Yoda sits with Ahsoka and Feemor, today was the day Ahsoka first found out that Master Yoda was their lineage originator.</p><p> </p><p>Personally, Anakin is comfortable sitting next to his Master on the couch, welcoming the sight of Ahsoka (<em>so young, so burdened</em>) laughing at whatever story regarding Dooku that Master Yoda has decided to reveal this time.</p><p> </p><p>“The crèche masters have whispered to me complaints of being woken in dawn by <em>very</em> excitable younglings. I don’t suppose you have any involvement in that, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? I simply have no idea what you’re talking about, Master.” Anakin sips on his tzai.</p><p> </p><p>“When prompted, the younglings told the masters, and I quote ‘this is all thanks to Master Skywalker’”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say that it was the will of the force, Obi-Wan.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the warm drinks everyone has on their hands, the <em>tzai</em> his mother used to make him in the hands of his lineage, Anakin smiles. He’s amazingly content with the family he has now. Padmè in her apartment, now breakfasting with her haindmaidens. And Obi-Wan and Ahsoka <em>here</em>.  Perhaps Life Days will always be accompanied by the voice of his mother and her warm eyes from the past that brings sorrow him, but he’s sure that the warm voices of his new <em>family</em> will accompany the future of his. Filling it with their own <em>love</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, the presence of the force enveloping him right now. His eternal parent emanating joy and peace throughout the entire galaxy. Powerful enough to make the usual shroud of darkness covering coruscant begone.</p><p> </p><p>After all, The Force is joy. The Force is peace. The Force is an all encompassing love to <em>all.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed that! don't forget to uhhh maybe leave a kudos and a comment if you do? </p><p>I accept requests on my tumblr asks so if you want me to write about anything feel free! </p><p>find me on</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ah-nakin.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/vapaad">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>